IDIOT GANG
by Uwuraka owochako
Summary: The Assassin's Blade, Kyokaaa, and I (and a few other of our plus ultra friends) are working on a fanfiction! obviously. when class 1a gets captured, it's up to Kyoka Jiro, Ochako Uraraka, Yuga Aoyama, Eijiro Kirishima, Denki Kaminari, and Mina Ashido to save them before their classmates all face death. Rated T because my friends have potty mouths. So do I, but still.
1. Aoyama

Yuga Aoyama's POV

I am not a coward. Let's make that fact clear. I am not a coward, I just believe in self-preservation. (And, I mean, if you look as fancy as I do, you would too) Mina Ashido shared my philosophy.

Which was why we ran away from the villains, and towards the small patch of purple-ish fog.

In hindsight, we should have taken the villains.

"AOYAMA? ASHIDO? Where are you going? RUNNING AWAY LIKE THAT ISN'T MANLY!" I heard a shriek and I turned to see Kirishima, and Uraraka take off after us.

"What are they yelling about?" Mina asked. I shrugged.

"Never mind! Wait for us!" Denki Kaminari (that idiot) yelled, running after Uraraka and Kirishima.

"DON'T RUN INTO THE FOG! I REPEAT DO NOT RUN INTO THE FOG!" I don't know about Ashido, but **I **am not dumb enough into a mysterious fog. Which is why I cleared a path through with my laser. That fog stood no chance against my sparkling. Kirishima let loose a few choice words about how stupid we were, but he didn't follow us.

"_You won't get away." _The Fog hissed. Who knew the Fog could talk? I didn't. And once we were in the Fog, I realized that it was more like mist. So, the mist could talk.

"Yeah, I think we will," Mina smirked. "AOYAMA! Run ahead and use your laser to clear a path!"

Running headfirst into a mysterious mist violated my self-preservation philosophy, but villains were worse.

I did as she said.

We were halfway through the mysterious mist when it disappeared. Good thing too, because my stomach was starting to hurt.

That's a lie. My stomach really hurt. Like, a lot. "AOYAMA! ASHIDO!" Kirishima smiled broadly when he saw that we were both okay. "Thank god! How did you survive in that mist?" Kirishima was starting to freak me out, in fact, chipper people creeped me out in general.

….

That was pretty much our entire group. Mina, Uraraka, Kaminari, Kirishima…

_Merde_

"Uhhh where'd the rest of our class go?" Mina piped up. Kirishima, Uraraka, and Kaminari did not look surprised by this revelation.

"They ran into the fog" Uraraka replied curtly. "Well, they all followed Bakuchan into the fog. We were beginning to think we were the only ones left when we saw you two-"

"Cowards" joked Kirishima. Uraraka gave him a look.

"Running away. We wanted to keep you from running into the fog-"

"Mist," I added. "It's a mist." Kaminari stared at me blankly.

"There's a difference?"

"Yes"

"Does it really matter?" Uraraka asked.

"YES"

"Fine. We wanted to keep you from running into the mist. But apparently, your...uh...sparkles, were enough to keep you safe." Damn those sparkles. I was clutching my stomach, but no one really noticed.

No one ever really noticed.

"So, are we going to, like, rescue the rest of our class or what?" Kyoka Jiro stuck her head out from behind a tree. Everyone (except me of course) screamed.

After they had mastered themselves (screaming like girls...really…did they have any respect for themselves?)

"Jiro!" Mina smiled. "Where did you come from?"

Jiro's face flushed. "I was hiding." Uraraka resumed her peppy, cheerleader persona. Chipper people made my head hurt.

"It's okay! Ashido and Aoyama were acting like cowards too." That Uraraka...she manages to compliment a person and insult them at the same time.

"Hey!" Ashido frowned. "You were running too." Uraraka ignored her. It was at that point that we all seemed to comprehend what Jiro had said.

"Wait," I interrupted. "Who said we were going to rescue the rest of our class? Isn't that something that Pro-heroes are supposed to do?"

"Come on Aoyama!" Kirishima clapped me on my back. _Oh my poor stomach. _"We're almost pro-heroes! We all have our licenses! Why shouldn't we rescue them?" I could think of several good reasons. Most of them being that I had a headache and I couldn't stand to spend another second with these…

These…

_Heureux aller idiots chanceux. _

"YES KIRISHIMA! YES!" Denki cheered, hi-fiving his friend. "We're going to rescue the rest of our class and become heroes! PLUS ULTRA!" Chipper people…

Ew.

"_PLUS ULTRA!"_ Denki, Kirishima, Mina, and Uraraka chorused.

_Mon dieu_

"Aoyama…" Jiro looked at me. "We need help."

"_Oui._" I nodded. "_Beaucoup d'adide" _

"But first-" Uraraka smiled. "We're going to need our hero outfits!"

_Merde. Merde merde merde. _


	2. Uraraka

Ochako Uraraka's POV

I'm no expert, but I'm pretty sure that I know where the rest of our class went.

I'm not gossip and I did NOT want to be wrong or give my friends false hope, so I kept it to myself. Besides, I was scared. I may seem happy and peppy, but that isn't my normal demeanor.

As we tried to figure out how to get back to UA, I could feel a sinking feeling in the pit of my stomach. What was that smoke? That fog? That mist? It was on the tip of my tongue. I bit down on my lip hard and drew blood.

"Ouch," I muttered.

"You okay, Uraraka?" Jiro said, turning to me.

Shit. I try so hard to get recognition as a bubbly positive girl, but that does have its demerits.

"Yeah! I said, as upbeat as I could sound. "I just bit my lip- nothing serious!"

She rolled her eyes. The effect I was hoping to get since she left me alone. I never understood the crowd that ran with Bakugo. They were nice people to me, most of the time.

The energy in the small gang was on end. All I could feel was this cold chill, and it had nothing to do with the crisp cool air.

"Does" I lowered my voice "does anyone feel like, I don't know, we're being watched?"

We stopped, and I thought I heard rustling in the bushes- what is with people and hiding in bushes?!

Then, all of a sudden, a female figure lunged out of the bushes. Too late I realized it was none other than Himiko Toga, a bloodthirsty shapeshifter who likes to kill her crushes.

We all shrieked like children as she thrust herself on top of Aoyama, who proceeded to cry and speak rapid-fire French.

"Move and the French boy dies!" She said happily.

We froze. What did she want?

"Toga- put the knife down," Kirishima said, inching closer.

"Why are you doing this?"

Her confident appearance melted away and she nervously stepped away from Aoyama, who let out a shaky breath.

"It's Midoriya"

I pushed my way to the front of the gang.

"What about Deku?" I demanded.

"They are going to torture him, along with the rest of your classmates."

"Bakugo" Kirishima muttered

"Wait, torture- so they can still be alive, right?" Kaminari asked.

"Is he for real?" Toga asked "if they get any information, dead. If they don't get any information, dead"

"_Ok" _Kaminari mouthed

"Dead?" Mina whispered

"Dead" Toga confirmed.

Deku.

No.


	3. Jiro

Kyoka Jiro's POV

I felt my stomach sink. _All of them?_ I couldn't believe it. I **wouldn't** believe it. _There's no way that the League got all 14 of our classmates, right? The best in our class were there. The League isn't that strong, right? _I clenched my fist and looked over at my, er-friends?

"Listen. She's probably lying. She's one of them, so she was probably sent to find us! Yeah, that's it. She's just trying to kidnap us too!"

The words were flying out of my mouth, faster than I probably had spoken in a long time.

Uraraka looked at me with concern in her eyes and walked closer to me. She set a hand on my shoulder, trying to comfort me. I wish it helped, I really wish it did, but the tears still threatened to spill out of my eyes.

Kirishima punched his hands together as he toothily smiled.

"Even if it is a trap, we still can save them!" he said, almost excitedly.

"Yeah! We'll be able to beat their asses!" Uraraka shouted from next to me, snatching her hand from my shoulder to do a double fist pump.

I couldn't help but recoil from the noise. It wasn't that I was startled or anything, it just hurts because of my quirk.

If I'm going to be honest, all I wanted to do at that moment was turn and run away. I didn't know where I wanted to be, but it wasn't here. I couldn't though. I had to save my friends. I had to save **her**.

"Are..are you guys sure? Like, that we can do it?" I spoke, my voice quivering.

The tears started streaking down my cheeks silently as I thought about what was on the line. Granted, Mineta could die, and that was a nice idea, I couldn't bear the thought of the other 13 dying. Even worse, us dying alongside them. It was a terrifying prospect, but what's the point in living if you couldn't prevent so many deaths? _We're becoming heroes. Wouldn't a true hero do this?_

Uraraka noticed my tears and hugged me. Upon noticing this, everyone else, except for Toga, joined in, creating a large group hug. I stiffened up because of this, and, while I hate to admit it, actually started to feel better.

After everyone pulled away, Uraraka smiled.

"Of course we can! We all have our weaknesses of course, but we'll be strong together."

I felt a small smile creep across my face. _Maybe we actually can do this!_


	4. Kaminari

Denki Kaminari's pov

Yes, I can be incredibly stupid sometimes but I mean if something important was happening then I'd focus. Like this situation right now. We needed to figure out what to do with Toga.

"Ok guys, group huddle." I called "Kiri, can you watch Toga?"

"Sure, I guess" Kirishima replied

"Ok dumbass, what do you propose we do?" Jiro

"Well, Toga probably wouldn't kill us as you know, she doesn't want Deku to die or whatever so maybe we can work together?" I said

"Nope, no, you're stupid, we're coming up with something else," Mina said

"Well do you have a better idea?" I asked

"Yes, we tie Toga up, question her, and call the pro heroes," Mina replied.

"That's not going to work!" I yelled at Jiro.

"Guys guys guys! We can't argue. If we want to save our friends, we have to work together. ."

I consented. I didn't want to make things worse. I hung back and let the women (and Kiri) do the talking. They didn't seem to be making any headway. I was about to butt in when Aoyama walked over to Toga. He seemed to say something to the rest of the group and they backed away towards me. "He said he'll handle it," Jiro said, shooting Aoyama a glance. "He said he'll be able to reach her better."

"Maybe it's a crazy person to crazy person?" They were talking animatedly, Toga being a bit too touchy with Aoyama. They finally seemed to reach a consensus, and Aoyama walked back towards us.

"She said she'll help."

I wasn't sure about this. I had my doubts about Toga, but she seems to like Deku. Was that enough to trust her?


	5. Ashido

Mina Ashido's POV

Everything was going so fast. It felt like just hours ago that our class was hesitantly excited about visiting the USJ for the second time, for another try at safe, fun-filled training. Of course, it wouldn't end up like we thought it would. We should have expected this to happen.

Except now, we didn't have Aizawa-sensei to protect us from the villains that had invaded the building.

Aoyama had just finished talking with Toga, who we'd managed to tie up, and he was walking over to tell us what was going on. Jiro gave him an impatient look, while Kaminari and Kirishima glanced nervously at the villain tied up behind him.

"She said she'll help," Aoyama said, and everyone started talking at once.

"What?" Jiro asked, looking suspicious. "How do we know you're not part of the plan? You're still with the League."

Kirishima frowned. "Are you trying to trick us or something? You can't seriously want to help a bunch of heroes."

Toga smiled. "Hey, now, I might be a villain but that doesn't mean I'm gonna let Deku _die_." She looked down at the ground, and a look of deadly calm set upon her face. "Not by the League's hands anyway."

Aoyama sighed. "Unfortunately, she's the best chance we have of saving Midoriya. Six kids have no hope of beating an entire organization of villains single-handedly, but with someone who knows their plans… this could work."

Uraraka nodded. "Fine. We've got to rescue Deku!"

Kaminari turned to face Toga, who'd been watching the whole time with a bored expression. "Okay, villain. What're the League's whereabouts? Do you have any idea where Midoriya is? If you know, you have to tell us."

I managed a confident face and raised my voice.

"How do we save our classmates?" Izuku could be in pain right now, and all we were doing was standing here. As a hero, it's my job to save everyone, especially my classmates. If we worked together, we could do this. We _would _do this.

Toga looked up at our intense expressions and answered. "No need to be so serious. I offered to help, didn't I?" She grinned.

"I'll tell you everything you need to know."

We would save him.


	6. Kirishima

Eijiro Kirishima's P.O.V.

I was hesitant at first but then nodded for her to speak.

Toga finally spoke, "Tomura is going to manipulate Bakugou, Izuku, and Todoroki." her grin faded as she spoke.

My heart sunk, then Jirou spoke "What does he want from them? Why our best students?"

Toga stayed quiet for a few moments, until I broke the silence, "Answer us! What does that hand freak want with them!"

"Calm down Kirishima!" Denki tried to calm me down but I was filled with frustration.

"No! She's not telling us what she wants with them, with Bakugou! I can't go through that pain when he was kidnapped by-" I got cut off.

"Drugs" her voice was quiet but was clear "Tomura wants to use a drug to change their minds. He wants to change them into villains. By force, if needed."

All of our faces grew with disgust. "That's… crazy.." Mina's voice trembled.

"Do you know where they are now?" Denki sounded scared, very rare for him. Although I didn't blame him the thought of our best classmates forced into evil was terrifying. And if we lost Bakugou...

"I can lead you there. I came because Deku can't die." her voice was more serious. "Well, unless it's by my hand and in an epic battle of course." Either she was a good actor, or this was the truth.

"We should head back to UA then," Jirou said. She was confident. How could she be so confident when our classmates were in serious danger? "Maybe some of the teachers there can help us."

"Yes. We need help. There's no way six kids and one rouge villain can rescue an entire class from a league of villains…" Aoyama muttered, more to himself than anyone else. Toga smiled her creepy smile at him.

"Are you demeaning me little Frenchfry?" Aoyama shook his head furiously.

"Non, non just stating a fact," Toga smirked.

"Well," I piped up, "How are we going to get back to UA? None of us can drive. Well, not legally anyway."

"Who said anything about legal?" Jiro said, walking towards the exit. "I'll drive."

Never get into a car with Kyoka Jiro. By the time we got back to U.A., I felt woozy. Mina was the color of her acid, and Uraraka basically ran off the bus and towards the bushes.

After Uraraka had regained control of her stomach, we set off towards the U.A. building. Jiro got inside first.

"HELLO?" She called, "HELP! SOMEBODY HELP!" No reply.

"No one's here," Mina said, appearing beside Jiro.

"Are ya sure?" Denki pushed the girls aside. "HELLOOOOO" He shouted, his voice echoing. Jiro covered her ears.

"Jesus Kaminari. Shut up. We're sure."

We all stood there for a moment, the magnitude of our discovery finally sinking in. It was up to us. We were to only ones who could save our classmates.


	7. Aoyama, again

Yuga Aoyama's POV

I stared at the UA's empty hallways feeling nothing but despair. I couldn't do this anymore. I couldn't. I didn't have what it took. This never should have happened. All of U.A. was gone, taken by the League. The Big Three, Eraser Head, everyone.

They weren't supposed to do that. That's not how villain's work.

At that moment, I wished I was anywhere but standing. I imagined myself back at my Grandmere's house, in France. I reached into my pocket and fingered the gold locket I kept there. I traced the initials, once, twice, three times.

No.

I couldn't give up. I had to keep going. Pushing through. _Do it for her, _my brain hissed.

_Shut up brain. _

Uraraka was the first one to speak. "What now?"

"We grab our hero costumes." Kirishima demanding. His voice calm, and steady. "Then, we let Toga lead us to the League's headquarters." The girl-villain appeared behind him.

"What's happenin'?" Toga asked. 'Nobody here? Wow. Shigaraki-san really outdid himself this time." She said this with a sort of sick pride. I felt like throwing up. As we made our way to the costume place (?) my stomach kept doing flip-flops.

I had over-used my laser at the USJ, and Jiro's driving certainly didn't help. That plus the overwhelming sense of panic I felt.

I had gotten a lot better at hiding my pain, but as we walked towards the costume place (?) I couldn't help but clutch my stomach. Thankfully no one noticed. When we finally reached the place where they store the costume(?) we split up, since the Costume Place(?) was Alphabetical. Ashido and I went to find our costumes.

"Hey, Aoyama?" Mina's voice knocked me out of my daydreaming. "Can I call you Yuga? You see, I'm already on the first-name basis with everyone else and I would just be nice to...you know…"

"Sure." I smiled at her. "Can I call you Mina?"

"Yup!" She said, grabbing my hand and pulling me towards the "A" section. She let me go and began to search.

"Ao," I muttered. "Ao, Ao, Ao, THERE!" I pulled out the bin labeled 'Yuga Aoyama'. "Ashido- erh-Mina," I called. She turned to look. I held up my bin. "I found mine."

She smiled and held up her own. "Me too! Let go join the others, Yuga!" She had no trouble switching to a first-name basis. I mentally cursed myself for being so socially awkward.

All the others were already there when we arrived. Someone had managed to find some handcuffs for Toga.

_Idiots. That's not enough to hold her._ I debated saying this. _It's pointless. _I told myself. _They won't listen anyway._


	8. Uraraka, again

Ochako Uraraka's POV

Where were they? I was starting to get nervous. Sure they just went off to the costume room, but you never can tell with that little bi- with Himiko.

At this time, just Jiro and I had to change. I was a little hesitant to be with her alone, especially after the driving fiasco. I figured it wasn't the first time her friends had driven with her since none of _them _lost their guts in the bushes. Not my finest moment.

Finally, Aoyama and Ashido got back, fully fitted in their costumes.

"Come on, Uraraka. Let's get this over with," grumbled Jiro.

"O- ok!" did she mean the costumes, the "quest"- or me?

I started for the U section, far away from where Jiro went. For some reason, she traveled down the O section. I made to go after her- nope. I stopped myself. Not my business.

Ur- ur- ur- aha! Uraraka. I made a grab for my costume and heard a strangled yell from where Jiro was.

Oh no.

I dropped my costume and ran.

Jiro was frustrated and frantically searching for her costume.

"It's not in here!" she yelled. She was gesturing madly towards Ojiro's costume.

"Jiro… you're in the O section. Your costume is in the J section, much farther down."

You'd have thought I told her a murderer was on the loose, and that murderer just so happened to be her best friend. So, in other words, utter shock.

"Really?'

"Yeah," I said, looking at her. Was she sick? She did look a bit flustered. "Are you sure you're feeling alright?" I asked, placing my hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" she looked at me, right in the eyes. It was like another quirk. I could see straight into her soul. Pain. she was missing someone she loved. Like… really loved. Stronger than any emotion I've ever experienced, I was stunned.

"Uh- umm… you, you need me to show you where your costume would be?" I asked, removing my hand.

"Naw, it's ok."

And just like that, the pain was untraceable. I must've imagined it. But I couldn't convince myself of that. That… that feeling? It was real. And it wasn't even mine.

"Where is your costume, Uraraka? I thought you went to get it."

"Oh yeah, I umm…" how could I say I got nervous and ran to check on you to her? It's not like we're even friends. "I must've dropped it! It's ok, I'll find it." I said, resuming the pep in my step. For her sake. For Deku. For everyone. I _had_ to carry the weight. That's what a true hero does!

After we finished getting ready, we headed outside.

"Anyone have ideas as to where our classmates would be?" asked Kaminari.

Hold my tongue and save my sanity? Or tell… and lose them?

Earlier in the car, I got a ransom message… from my parents.

It said:

_Hi honey. We are safe. For now. This is your father. The villain Shigaraki told us to tell you to keep the location of where your friends were a secret. He says he knows you know where they are, and if you don't tell, he'll keep us safe. Do the right thing. We love you so much._

I nearly passed out when I got it. Tell Kaminari where they were, or keep it to myself? Save my parents…or my friends? The choice was near impossible. _Do the right thing_, my father had said. The needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few. But they were my parents. The whole reason I came to U.A was so I could get money to help them! What do I do?


End file.
